MOS (metal oxide semiconductors) integrated circuits are finding increased use in electronic applications such as printers. Combining the driver circuitry (the MOS transistors) and the ejection elements (for example, a resistor) requires the hybridization of conventional integrated circuit (IC) and fluid-jet technology. Several different processes for combining the IC and fluid-jet technology exist but can be expensive and usually require a significant amount of process steps that might introduce defects into the final product.
In competitive consumer markets such as with printers and photo plotters, costs must continually be reduced in order to stay competitive and profitable. Further, the consumers increasingly expect reliable products because the cost of repair for customers is often times higher than the cost of replacing the product. Therefore, to increase reliability and reduce costs, improvements are required in the manufacturing of integrated circuits for printheads that combine MOS transistors and ejection elements.